Encounter
by magrat70
Summary: Even apart Tara and Willow need each other. Femslash don't like don't read
1. Hotel Part 1

Title Page

Title: Encounters

Author: Magrat

Home: The Kitten Board / The Mystic Muse / Crypt of Fic / Mistress/Kitten Fantastico

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Please email the author with feedback.

Summary: Even though apart, Willow and Tara need each other.

Disclaimer: Not mine; I would have treated them better.

Notes: some very light S&amp;M. This is an old story but I have reworked it because I was never happy with the original.

Encounter One: Tara

I took a deep breath, doubts flooding my head, but I know I'm going to go into the bar. Sunnydale's one and only gay bar and a place I've been going to every Friday for about a month now. As I've found to my cost addiction is a terrible thing.

She's there, I knew she would be. She's sitting at the bar, I catch her eye when I order my drink and go and sit in a corner seat. Lounging back I take a long pull of my beer; Dutch courage. I felt her breath on my neck and she whispered lightly in my ear "I've missed you, once a week is not enough,". She then lazily dumped herself on my lap kissing me before I have time to reply.

"I've missed you too," I know she's not listening to me her mouth was already on my neck sucking at my pulse point, making me shiver. God it feels so good. Her hands weree starting to unbutton my shirt it takes me all my will power to stop her. "We can't do this not here."

She leans away from me, her eyes intense and cloudy with passion "I've waited too long. I want you. I know we can't go to your dorm room if people saw us together there, they wouldn't understand and well my house is so out of the question. I hope your not mad but I've booked a hotel room."

I'm shocked but almost instantly and painful aroused it's been so long since...No I can't even think about it not here not now. "O-okay," just one word that was all I could get out.

She beamed happily into my face "Wow I didn't think you would come with me but, I've been planning for this and I promise you a good time."

The thoughts and doubts run through my mind; I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have to. Just this once I want to be selfish; not Tara the homebuilder, the good friend, supporto girl. I am the girl who needs the love, the passion and to honest the sex; so I follow like a lovesick puppy into the unknown.

xxxxx

"Well the room is quite nice and at least the clerk only leered at us a little," she sat on the bed testing the springs with a big salacious grin on her face.

My heart started to thump "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Beautiful, don't go guilty on me now," she was on me kissing me, pushing my mouth open, and probing me with her tongue. My resistance disappeared and I can feel myself getting wet. "Hey I've got something to show you."

She took me into the bathroom and to my surprise it was just like one that I stayed at in a hotel room in Italy. The one and only time I have been abroad, my father thought it would be a good idea, a sort of catholic retreat. He said it would help with my demon and bring me closer to God. Funny, I can almost laugh about it now. The room was totally tiled there was the usual wash hand basin and W.C but the unusual feature of the room was the shower and the drain. The floor was tiled dipping to a drain in the middle of the room and the showerhead was just set in the wall turning the whole room into a giant cubicle. I remember it made feel free, I had fantasised about taking some good catholic girl back and fucking her against the wall; had I told her...I really don't recall.

She stood grinning and leaning against the doorframe "You like?" She started to unbutton her shirt and removed it. She moved to her jeans unbuttoning the fly making sure I'm watching her, she seductively eased them over her slim hips. She had amazingly muscular abs. I watched frozen in place as she continued her strip tease she was absolutely beautiful. She was now down to her blue lacy bra and panties set, such a feminine look on her slim boyish figure, it's driving me insane.

I must have closed my eyes because the next thing I knew I'm going the one being pushed against the wall. "I think you're a bit over dressed for this room," she breathed into my ear. This time I don't resist when she started to undress me. In her skilled hands it doesn't take long. I shivered with nervousness and anticipation; I have never done anything like this before. She looks at me concerned. "Your cold. Why don't you get under the shower." Again I allow myself to be propelled by her. The warm water on my skin felt wonderful. "I'm going to wash you now and I can't wait to get me hands on your boobs,"

"Your underwear will get wet," I protested pathetically.

She laughed. "A bit to late to worry about that," her hands were straight on me, soaping my breasts.

I couldn't control myself any longer; I take off her bra, pull down her panties and pull her into my arms. I kiss her deeply biting her lip; she gave off a small cry. My hand snaked down between our two bodies and I pull one of her small erect nipples, moving further down I traced the muscles standing out firm on her tense stomach. I hear her suck in her breath when my hand moved between her legs. I should probably wait, tease a bit more, but I can't resist pushing two fingers easily inside her wet pussy. "You were right about the wetness."

"Please, Tara no talking I need you to..." she said.

Her eyes were closed "Open your eyes and tell me what you want." I commanded her, this isn't usually me; tonight I don't care, tonight I want everything that was due to me.

"Fuck me please," my woman pleaded and I obliged. I kept the pressure up hard and my thumb tightly on her engorged clit. I was probably rougher than I am ever usually, but I could feel her teeth on my breast biting me hard and her hands clawing at my back urging me on to take her. She pulled her head back screaming my name over and over and I can feel her walls crushing my fingers with convulsions when she comes. I leant against the wall shaken and a bit trembley at the electricity that had just passed between us. She slipped from my arms and slid down the tile to the floor. "Wow, you were amazing and my knees have gone all dizzy. You have turned the tables, this is not what I expected." She smiled at me. "Tara do you trust me?"

I don't know what to say. Do I? I'm not even sure. "Why?"

"I have something special planned for you but you have to trust me for it to work." She bounced lightly to her feet and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the bedroom. I hadn't noticed before when I walked in; on the bed lay some handcuffs, a blindfold, and some silk scarves. "What do you think?"

"I think you're insane if you think I'm g-going to let you tie me up, I'm n-not into that."

"Not into what?" she shot back, not missing a beat.

"Whatever you've got p-planned." I cursed the fact that my stutter gave my nervousness away so bloody easily.

"See I knew you didn't trust me," her lovely green eyes started to look like they're about to spill some tears. "Tara please let me. I promise if you don't like what I'm doing I'll stop straight away, but don't use my name or say no, it has to be a safe word just think of one and if you use it I'll stop."

Okay at that moment alarm bells were going off in the back of my head, safe words not something I've ever had to think about before. Have ever been in a situation when you're worried but at the same time so curious that if you don't do this you might regret it for the rest of your life? I've played some things in my life too safe; I decided to take the plunge. "Moon."

"What?" Here eyes were huge like she couldn't quite believe her ears.

"My word is moon."

She had a huge smile on her face. "You won't regret this. I'll tell you what I'm going to do; I'm going to tie you up, handcuff you to the bed, blindfold you and I have these earplugs for you to wear."

"You're joking with me. You're just going to take funny photos of me." I laughed

"No trust me with this it might seem strange but I think you will enjoy the end results and remember I'll be here and I would never leave you."

She restrained me. it felt almost chaste as if we had put some distance between ourselves. Then I stared to realize I have to keep moving because my muscles kept seizing up on me. After a while it started to kick in; I could feel my mind clouding it felt really weird almost like I'm drifting off to sleep. I can't hear anything, see anything and because of the way my limbs are splayed I can't touch anything either. I don't know how long I stayed like this time seems to have almost frozen. I was flying, like I had cast a spell and left my body.

Out of nowhere I felt the sensation of a feather being brushed up my thigh but it felt almost 10 times as intense. I jumped and my heart raced when that gentle teases was replaced by the burning of an ice cube placed on my nipple, the ice-cold water ran down my side making me shiver. This was replaced by a strange sharp prickling feeling that made me feel like all my nerve endings have all come alive at the same time. I have given up using my brain and I allow myself to just FEEL the delicious feeling of giving up my pleasure to another when what feels like a piece of fur was gently rubbed between my legs. I tried to lift me body to increase the pressure on my clit, but to no avail, an ice cube was run up the inside of my thigh, then the feather, followed by the prickles and I have started to lose a grip on what was happening to my body as the feeling come thick and fast, wave after wave.

Without warning I felt her mouth on me, her tongue on my clit; the intensity of this moment was beyond any that I have ever felt. She entered me with two cool fingers an started to relentlessly fuck me hard. At the same time she never let up on my clit; sucking and licking and I could feel the inevitable orgasm building in my stomach. I come long and hard, riding her face and oh so talented fingers. I don't know why but I started to shiver and cry. she had me untied in what seemed like seconds and cradled me back and forth. "Come back to me baby, come back to me love," she crooned in my ear.

Eventually I get back to normal "You were...that that was amazing."

She smiled but the clock caught her eye. "Shit it's Eleven Thirty. I should have been home ages ago. Bugger it I'm going to stay here the night. Stay with me?"

"Well I'm free, but you know you can't," I reply.

She thought for a second and then picked up the phone. "Hi Buffy I'm glad I caught you before you went on patrol. Look my meeting went on for longer than I thought so I've decided to stay at my parents tonight with it being closer and all. Give my love to Dawn."

So now you know our secret, this is our spell-casters anonymous meeting I help her with her addiction to magic and she feeds mine to Willow Rosenberg.

I dangle the handcuffs in her face "Guess that means I have time to play with you now."

TBC


	2. Hotel part 2

Titlebp; ENCOUNTER

Author: Magrat

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine; I would have treated them better.

Note: You've had Tara thoughts these are Willows. The conversation won't be exact, as two people tend to remember events in slightly different ways.

Notes; if anyone remembers the original they will know I have changed it. Thank you to Sao21; this is for you :-)

Hotel part 2;

I feel like a nervous wreck. I have been waiting in this smoky bar for almost an hour, its not that I don't think Tara will turn up, it's more whether she will agree to what I have planned for her.

She enters. I watch as she shoots me a look, grabs a drink and goes and sits in a quiet corner. I close in behind her. "I've missed you, once a week is not enough," I sit on her lap without invitation and start to kiss her neck and almost by magic my hands are on her shirt fumbling with the buttons.

"Not here," Tara growled.

I take a deep breath here goes everything "I've waited so long for you. I want you so much. I know we can't go to your dorm room or you come to my house so I hope you won't mind but I've booked a hotel room."

She looks at me in surprise and utters just one word. "O-okay."

I'm elated. "You won't regret this," I tell her, "I promise you a good time." I pull her quickly from the bar the excitement growing with every move.

The hotel clerk leers at us as I ask take her up the stairs to the room I've prepared, but I couldn't care less. I just can't wait to get Tara up those stairs.

As we enter the room she turns to me "I shouldn't be doing this."

I feel my heart start to sink everything is so raw and fragile. We probably shouldn't be doing this, sneaking about behind our friends back. I need this and I hope she does too. I just let passion take over and start to kiss her probing my tongue into her mouth. I can feel her breathing quicken and I know I have snagged her.

"I want to show you something." I remember her once telling me about a fantasy she had about fucking in a totally tiled bathroom with no cubicle or bath in it. I searched the whole of Sunnydale to find exactly what she wanted. "You like?" I ask her.

Her blue are huge and darken close to midnight with lust. While I have her attention I start to put on an impromptu strip tease. I wouldn't normally be so bold, but the way she is looking at me like she could eat is more than a reward for my boldness.

I push her against the wall. "You are too over dressed," with this I start to remedy the situation. She is shivering, I'm not sure if it's cold or excitement just incase I insist she goes under the shower. I start to soap her wonderful body. I love her full breasts and they way she reacts when I pull her hard nipples.

She starts to undress me pulling me into a passionate embrace. I cry out as she bites my lip. Tara isn't normally this rough, it seems to suit the moment and I'm even more surprised to feel her fingers enter me. She stops and looks into my eyes. God I need her to do this. I start to plead with her.

"Open your eyes and tell me what you want?" Tara whispered, her voice husky with desire.

"Tara fuck me please," I just about have the strength to whisper. She obliges moving quick and hard inside me and keeping an intense pressure on my clit. I know I have never been fucked like this before and it takes me all my strength to stay on my feet as she drags me towards my orgasm.

As I recover not really able to understand how she managed to turn the tables on me but feeling so unbelievably elated at what she did to me. The secret Tara; she always seems to want to hide from the world is how sexy and passionate she is. I don't mind as long as I have her to myself; selfish I know, right now I don't care.

Here comes the big part I hope I have the nerve and she has the trust in me to go through with; so here goes nothing. "Tara do you trust me?"

"Why?" Tara's response is wary.

"I want to do something special for you, but you have to trust me to make it work," I answer hoping to reassure her. I lead her towards the bedroom where I have set out a few things on the bed. She starts to back away

"Your insane if you think I'm going to let you tie me up. I'm not into that," Tara looks shocked that I would even start this.

"Not in to what". I try to keep it light; doing my best to hold things together. I'm not sure if I can take her rejecting me.

"Into what ever you've got planned," Tara whispered breaking my heart in two.

I start to babble anything to be able to have my baby where I want her. "I'll stop when ever you want... you can use a safe word. I promise I want do anything to hurt you."

"Moon" Tara's soft and unsure.

"What?" I replied not really able to take in what she just said to me. Does this mean she is going to let me?

"My word is moon," her voice loud and determined this time, soaking me even more than I already am.

My heart is racing. I wasn't sure if she would really let me. I explain quickly what I'm going to do and she makes a joke, I think to hide her nerves, about me taking funny photos. I cuff her hands to the headboard and use some silk scarves to restrain her feet. I blindfold her and push some earplugs into her ears. Sensory depravation, it's supposed to give you this huge head rush, I know I haven't got the most sophisticated toys but I'm hoping it'll work.

I know I have to sit back now and watch over her, it'll take her a while to get to where I want her, but to honest I could sit here all night looking at her, she looks so beautiful and I can't believe I almost threw all this away.

I think she has hit that place in her head where she is flying. I take some things out of my bag a feather, a piece of fake fur, an antique silver hairbrush and I got to the mini-bar and remove a tray of ice cubes. What to use first, I know I have to keep changing the sensations to make it more intense.

I start with the feather just gently down her thigh. She jumps, her back arching. This instant response more than I ever expected. I apply an ice cube to her nipple and I am rewarded with a groan. I use the hairbrush on her next; this brings out an amazing reaction from her, moving her hips and groaning in real pleasure. I gently stoke her clit with the fur; she is trying so hard to rub herself against it that I fear she will pull the headboard off. I then use everything quickly, over and love again, I try to bring her to a crescendo of feelings.

I try my best, there is no way in heaven or hell I can resist it and I move my mouth over her hard clit. I love going down on her she tastes and smells so good. I love to do it first thing in the morning so that I can have her faint scent on me all day. Her clit is so hard and she is so wet. I slip two fingers with ease inside her and fuck her hard. It doesn't take long before I can feel her clit throbbing in my mouth. Her back arches as she comes hard in my mouth. She tastes so fucking good when she comes; this should be my addiction, her taste, her scent and I could lick and suck her for hours on end.

I finally pull away and look down at her and to my dismay she has started to cry. I untie her and cradle her in my arms crooning her back to this reality. I get ready to apologise to her, thinking maybe I had gone too far, but instead she starts to tell me how wonderful I was. My chest heaves with love and pride at being able to put my self at this woman's service.

The clock catches my eye. "Shit its eleven thirty, bugger it, I'm going to stay here the night." I look into her eyes "Stay with me."

"I can but you know you can't," said Tara.

I have an idea I pick up the phone. "Hi Buffy I'm glad I caught you before you went on patrol. I'm going to stay the night with my parents, as their house is closer. See you, give my love to Dawnie."

I turn to Tara but can't get any words out as she is standing looking at me in a most provocative way the handcuffs dangling from one finger.

"I guess that means I have time to play with you," Tara purred.

I lie back on the pillow. "Do what you want"

She fastens my hands to the headboard. "Your happy to let me do anything?"

"I trust you."

She looks at me her pupils are dilated "Let me see what you have in your bag of tricks," she goes to the bag and pulls out an item I was going to use but forgot all about. "You were going to fuck me with this?" she asks her eyes flashing.

She has a leather harness and a silicon dildo in her hand. I just nod not sure if she is angry with me or not. I know she likes penetration, but maybe I've taken it too far.

She kneels between my legs, suddenly I feel very vulnerable. She takes the tip of the dildo and starts to rub it against the wet lips of my pussy. She is in total control now. I move to try and get it to rub against my clit, she carefully and skilfully avoid my aching bundle of nerves she and instead teases me for some minutes. Without warning she pushes a couple of fingers inside me, I gasp desperate for more much, much more.

"Your so wet, I think you need more," Tara's voice hoarse with passion and lust. She pushes one then and another finger inside and almost as suddenly withdraws.

"Tara, please don't tease me anymore," I cry out ready to beg for anything, promise her anything, if I can feel her back inside of me.

"I'm not teasing I am going to do something to you I've never done before," Tara replies.

I watch as she opens the tube of lube that I had brought with me and covers her hand with it. She enters me finger after finger and then to my surprise she curls her thumb inside. I've never felt so full, as she starts to me fuck me gently with her whole fist. It feels wonderful like she has total possession of me.

She catches my eye. "Tell me that that pretend dick could feel better than this?"

"Never," I breathe

She smiles and her beautiful mouth goes to join her hand and I come so hard I lose consciousness. She is panicked for a moment nothing like that had ever happened to either of us; I am elated and after a few moments the sexy half grin on her face suggests she is very proud of herself.

She lets me out of the handcuffs. I apologise to her if I have upset her with the dildo.

"No apology needed, in fact maybe we can use it another night," Tara said, with a wicked grin on her face, suggesting my innocent, beautiful witch is turning into the sex kitten she should always have been.

TBC


End file.
